1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a refrigerator, in which the installation and the repair and replacement of a wire harness are easily achieved.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in refrigerators, a heat insulating layer is formed between an inner casing for forming a storage space and an outer casing for forming the outer surface of a main body by filling a gap therebetween with urethane foam, and electric and electronic components of the refrigerator, such as various sensors and switches, are electrically connected to a printed circuit board by a wire harness disposed through the heat insulating layer.
A plurality of connection housings for fixing the wire harness disposed between the inner and outer casings to the inner casing are installed on the inner casing. The connection housings are fixed by urethane foam filling the gap between the inner and outer casings for forming the heat insulating layer under the condition that one end of each of the connection housings is inserted into the inner casing.
That is, the connection housings are inserted into fixing holes formed in the inner casing before the gap between the inner and outer casings is filled with urethane foam. Then, when the gap between the inner and outer casings is filled with urethane foam under the above state, portions of the connection housings located between the inner and outer casings are surrounded with the heat insulating layer, and thus the connection housings can be fixed to the inner casing.
In the above conventional refrigerator, the plurality of connection housings for installing and fixing the wire harness are complicatedly dispersed throughout whole region of the inner casing, and are fixedly buried in the heat insulating layer obtained by filling the gap between the inner and outer casings, thus being incapable of being taken out of the main body. Therefore, when the repair and replacement of the wire harness is required, it is difficult to separate the connection housings from the refrigerator.
Further, during fixing the plurality of connection housings for installing and fixing the wire harness by filling the gap between the inner and outer casings with urethane foam, urethane foam may leak through gaps between the fixing holes and the connection housings. Accordingly, the gaps between the fixing holes and the connection housings are sealed up by installing a separate sealing member or using a tape or a hot-melt adhesive. Moreover, after the fixation of the connection housings has been completed, the connection housings are electrically connected to the printed circuit board, individually. Therefore, the installation of the wire harness is complicated and difficult.